nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Wizard
Description: Wizards are arcane spellcasters who depend on intensive study to create their magic. To wizards, magic is not a talent but a difficult, rewarding art. When they are prepared for battle, wizards can use their spells to devastating effect. When caught by surprise, they are vulnerable. The wizard's strength is her spells; everything else is secondary. She learns new spells as she experiments and grows in experience, and she can also learn them from other wizards. In addition, over time a wizard learns to manipulate her spells so they go farther, work better, or are improved in some other way. A wizard can call a familiar, a magical creature, small or large, that serves her. Alignment restrictions: none Hit die: d4 Proficiencies: armor (robes), weapons (wizard) Skill points: 2 + int modifier ( (2 + int modifier) * 4 at 1st level) Skills: concentration, craft armor, craft trap, craft weapon, heal, lore, spellcraft Unavailable feats: curse song, divine might, divine shield, extra music, extra turning, lingering song, weapon specialization These general feats cannot be selected when taking a level of wizard. Wizard bonus feats: arcane defense, brew potion, combat casting, craft wand, empower spell, extend spell, greater spell focus, greater spell penetration, maximize spell, quicken spell, silent spell, spell focus, spell penetration, still spell Primary saving throw(s): will Base attack bonus: +1/2 levels '''Spellcasting: Arcane (intelligence-based, requires preparation, armor-related chance of spell failure is a factor); wizards begin the game knowing all cantrips and four 1st-level spells. Must have an intelligence score of 10 + the spell's level to cast a spell. Special abilities & feats *Level 1 scribe scroll, summon familiar *Wizard bonus feats: every five levels, the wizard may select a bonus feat, chosen from the metamagic and spell feat lists. This bonus feat is in addition to the feats every character gains for advancing in character level. If the character is an epic character then the available feats include those in the epic wizard bonus list. This bonus feat (1 per 5-levels) option is replaced by the epic bonus feat progression (1 per 3-levels) once the character reaches epic wizard levels. Spells A wizard may choose to specialize in a spell school, gaining one additional prepared spell per spell level but losing the ability to cast spells from the opposed spell school, even spells from scrolls. A wizard does not have to specialize, thus keeping access to all spells. Level progression Epic wizard Knowledge is power and the quest for knowledge never ends. There is an everlasting supply of arcane lore for the epic wizard to discover. Hit die: d4 Skill points: 2 + int modifier Bonus feats: The epic wizard gains a bonus feat every three levels after 20th. In other words, at levels 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, and 38. Epic wizard bonus feats: automatic quicken spell, automatic silent spell, automatic still spell, epic spell focus, epic spell penetration, epic spell: dragon knight, epic spell: greater ruin, epic spell: hellball, epic spell: epic mage armor, epic spell: mummy dust, epic spell: epic warding, great intelligence, improved combat casting ' Epic selectable class feats': blinding speed Prestige class tips *The pale master is a strong prestige class that builds upon the wizard's magical abilities. Notes *Wizards learn new spells at each level-up and from wizard scrolls they find during play. *Which spells are memorized on rest are selected using the spell-book (shortcut key B). *Wizard familiars gain additional feats and abilities once the wizard level of the player character reaches 5, 10 15 and 20. Category:Classes